Love For Life
by RoseIvashkov016
Summary: AdrianXRose, ChristianXLissa pairings. Enjoy as Rose gets back from staking Dimitri Belikov, her lover. ...But is Dimitri truly dead? If not, will he hunt Rose down and take everyone she loves from her grasp? Sucky summary try it. R


Love For Life

**Author's Note: WILL NOT BE SAID AGAIN! I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES! RICHELLE MEAD DOES! That being said, enjoy!**

Rose Hathaway's P.O.V.

I'd finally staked Dimitri. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done, but I'd kept my promise. I'd become an addicted feeder in the process and had almost let him keep me captive there, waiting for my next bite. But I'd broken out of the addiction and staked him.

Can I be happy after that? Can I take Adrian seriously and give him a chance, as I'd promised? At the time, I hadn't meant it. But over time… I'd fallen in love with him every bit as much as I had Dimitri. Not the same exact feelings, but still… Could I keep my promise? Can I repair Lissa and I's broken friendship? Can Christian and Lissa be repaired? And most importantly, can I redeem myself and become Lissa's Guardian?

I don't know if any of this is possible, but I _will_ try to fix things at St. Vladimir's Academy. I can see the school below my plane.

Adrian Ivashkov's P.O.V.

I saw the private jet land and went out to meet it. The cold Montana air rushed forward to slap me across the face. Rose had been gone a little more than six months- and now she was back. Was she really going to take me seriously? I was seriously crazy about her. The plane door opened. Rose stood there, wearing a beautiful black dress that clung to her everywhere. I walked up to her, "Little dhampir, you really look heartbreaking, you know that?" She looked worried, "Adrian… You're not mad at me? For leaving?"

I hugged her tight, "Never. Love… is a… strange emotion… It takes apart your mind and soul… Makes you do terrible and wonderful things… You can try to fight it, but… at the end of the day, your mind's still going crazy and your heart's still pure."

Rose Hathaway's P.O.V.

I rested my face in his neck and hugged back. He let go after a moment more and he fumbled through his pocket for something. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me, "Your dating proposal, Your Highness." He swept me a gallant bow. It reminded me so much of Mason, that I almost cried, but I forced the tears back. I started reading the paper and it almost made me laugh, but I pushed _that_ back, too. "No more cigarettes, unless I really, _really_ need one. No more drinking except on special occasions. No other women- ever. Eternal love is yours alone- offered _only_ by Adrian Ivashkov. My heart is in your hands- you alone have the power to save it or destroy it. Anything else you want- yours. Unlimited offer. Be mine today!" I re-read it and burst out laughing and I laced my hand with Adrian's, "Yours," I agreed. Adrian's eyes were bright green- smoky and sexy. His smile was lazy, his lips sensual. His hair was its usual styled mess. And I realized again how sexy he was. I studied him for a moment, then quickly looked away. I'd been looking at him like an experiment again.

Adrian Ivashkov's P.O.V.

I studied her for a moment longer and smiled, "Come on, little dhampir. We're taking a walk." I started walking, leading her to Christian's room. We were going to talk sense into him. He and Lissa _needed_ each other. They were _good_ for each other. Now it was time they realized it.

Christian Ozera's P.O.V.

I kept thinking about Lissa- not like I could help it. Suddenly I heard Rose outside my door, "Isn't this Christian's room?" I opened the door quickly, surprising them both- Adrian and Rose, "Yes. This _is_ Christian's room. So what do you want? If you're here to apologize for her, you can leave now- I won't listen." Rose looked as confused as I felt. Adrian looked me in the eye, "Christian, may we come in?" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, of course. And Rose can kneel at my feet and worship me." Adrian glanced inside my room, "Please." I rolled my eyes again and let them in. Adrian looked at me again, "Hear me out." I glared at him, "_What_, Ivashkov?" Rose looked uncomfortable and upset. I glanced at her, "I heard about Belikov. That he was Strigoi. Did it hurt to see him like that?" Rose looked like she wanted to cry but she held her ground. "Yeah, what of it?" I looked at the floor, "Look, Rose. I know. I know you loved him. I figured it out a long time ago. A piece of your soul died when you had to say goodbye, didn't it?" Rose growled, "For once in your life, Christian, shut the hell up!" I looked back up at her, "I can't be with Lissa again, Rose. Because, when I said goodbye, that piece of my soul died. You have the bond. You know what she did."

Rose's fierce, dangerous look softened, "Christian, I also know that she regrets not telling you. She even regrets doing it to begin with. She still loves you. And _you_ still love _her_."

Adrian Ivashkov's P.O.V.

Christian's sorrow-filled, bitter face told me all I needed to know. "You didn't just break up with her for that. You broke up with her because she made your insecurities _seem_ more realistic. But they _aren't realistic_! Don't you realize _you're_ the best thing in her life?"

Christian's snarky attitude came back, "Yeah? And a wannabe Strigoi is going to help her get somewhere _how_? Guilty by association. Even the _Queen_ thinks I'm gonna drag her down-" Rose interrupted him, "And the Queen thinks I'm a fucking blood whore in the making! She's a bitch! You know that."

Christian gave her an even more snarky look, "From what _I_ hear, Rose, you _were_ a blood whore." I put my hand around his throat, pushing him up against a wall, "You do _not_ accuse her of that. _Big_ mistake!" I bared my fangs at him.

Rose grabbed my arm, "Adrian, don't!" I let him go after another moment and glanced at her, then glaring at the floor, "Did you," I asked quietly, "Feed him, I mean… While you, uh… Never mind, it's not _my_ business." Rose squeezed my hand now, "You have a right to know." I looked back up at her. She gave a bitter smile, "I fed him… But we didn't have sex. Only once- when he was dhampir… Doesn't really matter, though, does it? I killed him."

Christian looked down, "I wouldn't be alive today if she had never gave blood." I glared at him, "She fed _you_?" He laughed, looking back up. But his laugh was bitter, "Oh, yeah. Rose _totally_ cares about _my_ life."

Rose Hathaway's P.O.V.

I remembered that day- the day I'd saved him. Christian had been torn apart by psi-hounds. Lissa couldn't have healed him- she'd used too much of her powers by saving a dying Moroi Prince. I'd fed her, so that she could heal him.

I _did_ care about him. Not just because of Lissa. Because he was my friend- and he was actually a lot like me. I looked at Christian and growled at him again, "I _do_ fucking care about you! Now shut the hell up, get over your wounded pride, get rid of your stupid insecurities, and find Lissa!"

Christian smiled a real smile, "_Damn_, Rose. I _told_ you that you'd do some serious damage in life!" he paused then asked, "Where is she?" I grinned in spite of myself, "Where do you think? In your secret love nest. Don't tell her I'm back- I'm going to surprise her tomorrow." Christian shoved Adrian and I out the door then ran to the church's attic.

**Author's Note: Here are some definitions for you, concerning the story: Strigoi—evil vampires who are made, not born. Strigoi kill to get their blood. Strigoi are undead. Before they were turned, they could have been Moroi, dhampir, or human. When a Strigoi is turned, instead of saying they were "changed," or "turned," they call themselves "awakened". Moroi—Good vampires who are born. Moroi can use one of each of the four elements- or a hidden and rare fifth. Moroi drink from feeders, who live off of the high of the endorphins in Moroi saliva. Moroi can literally turn by themselves if they choose to drain a human, dhampir, or Moroi. They lose their magic when they turn. Dhampir—Half human- half Moroi. Dhampirs can't "breed" with other dhampirs or with humans, but a dhampir **_**can**_** procreate with a Moroi- the child would be dhampir. Dhampirs become Guardians, guarding the Moroi from the Strigoi- however not all dhampirs do this. More definitions will come next chapter.**

**3- Rose Ivashkov016**


End file.
